Inside us all
by stormseeker223
Summary: inside of us all there is darkness and light. one little boy shows this to GInny weasley. Contains child abuse. if you do not want to read go away. you have been warned. ginny/harry


**A/N disclaimer- i do not own any one you reconize nor the songs. the plot and dare are mine :)**

** A little blond haired blue eyed boy stood outside the large house at the end of the dead end lane. Smileing he looked up at the small window where she slept. The sun had just come up so he knew she would still be asleep. Taking his small guitar in his hands he started to play the music.**

** "Little Boy Blue come blow your horn. The Sheeps in the meadow; cows in the corn. Where, O where; where can he be? Under the hay, sound asleep. Little Boy Blue, sound asleep. **

**So, wake up. Get out. You know what I'm talking about. So, don't wait, or, be late. There is so much to be done. **

**Little Boy Blue begged another try. He said, not to worry. He'd get it right. But, slumber got the best of him ; came in late; fired by ten. Little Boy Blue; sleepin' again. **

**So, wake up. Get out. You know what I'm talking about. So, don't wait, or, be late. There is so much to be done. **

**So, learn a lesson from the boy, named, Blue. There's no time for nappin'. No time to lose. You'll never start, if you don't begin. Don't wait too long. Don't be like him. Little Boy Blue. Sleepin' again. **

**So, wake up. Get out. You know what I'm talking about. So, don't wait, or, be late. There is so much to be done."**

** A little girl with bright red hair and brown eyes opened the window in her sleepwear. "Good morning Darien!" Darien smiled up at her as the other windows opened. Her older twin brothers tossed a water bomb down and smiled when Darien caught it without getting wet. He tossed it up into the air and did a kick spin breaking it open.**

** "Good job lover boy. Now why don't you come at a later hour." Darien grinned as they went back into the house.**

** "I love to see your beauty first thing in the morn my dearest Ginerva Molly Weasley." Ginny giggled.**

** "I'll be down in a few minutes Dare." Darian nodded as the red hair went inside the window. Moments later the back door opened and a plump red haired woman appeared.**

** "Come inside sweetheart and get something to eat." Darian shook his head.**

** "Sorry I can't ma'am. I am being punished for a sin I have commited." Molly sighed walking out to him and tucking a small hankerchief with food into his pocket.**

** "What was this sin child?" She asked knowing how Tobias could be. Darian looked down.**

** "I am a freak." Molly sighed and stroked the child's bruised face.**

** "You are not a freak child. You are a very strong wizard just like your mother and brother. And you are a true seer. Your father is a druken muggle." Darian smiled up at her.**

** "Here she comes, and buterflies will surround her." Molly smiled and within a minute GInny came out the backdoor kicking a rock as she went. THe rock hit the grass and blue butterflies came out and surrounded her causing Ginny to giggle. "I cannot stay out long. I have many chores to do. BUt I can play for a little while." Ginny smiled taking his hand.**

** "Than I will take all the time I can get Darebear." Darian smiled and they went off into the woods. Molly smiled heading back into the house. SHe could trust the eight year olds more than the older children. Speaking of the older ones.**

** "Mum I get that he likes her but why does he have to wake up the whole bloody house?" Ron asked slumping into his chair.**

** "You know Darian does not have a good home life. So if the price of his smile is you being up at six in the morning than by merlin you will rise as six in the morning." Ron huffed before tucking into his breakfast.**

** Darian sat with Ginny in a willow tree. "When you get older will you think of me?" GInny looked at him. Her red hair getting in her face. Darian reached over and put a black ribbon in her hair. "Will you think of me?"**

** "Will I think of you for what Dare?" Darian pulled out two rings. Ginny grinned upon seeing the two simple bands. One with her name and one with his. "Oh yes I will think of you Dare. Always." Dare smiled putting the band with his name on her ring finger. THan she did the same to him.**

** "If our love for eachother ever ends than the name will change. But mine will always say Ginerva."**

** "And mine will always say Darian."**

** The next couple of days were tough on little darian. His father was in an awful mood. He did not eat, he did not sleep. He worked from sun up till sun down than during the night a belt lashed him to shreds. But when he needed courage to go on he looked down at his band and he would find it knowing that he had to survive to see her face again.**

** He still remembered the day he met the weasley family. Darian was only four and had had his very first vision so his father threw him out of the house after beating him. Darian stood crying in the middle of the street than something made him look towards the end of the street. A large house stood there several stories high. Something or someone was drawing him there. At full speed he raced to the end of the road and into a woman with bright red hair. A woman he would learn was molly weasley. Her young daughter on her hip. SHe gasped upon seeing the child. He wore a baggy shirt and loose pants. But that did nothing the hide the scars and bruises all over his body. He wore no shoes instead had peices of clothe torn from the old ragged shirt. His blond hair was short and he wore a bandana over the lower half of his face.**

** "Oh you poor dear. Let's bring you in from the cold." But Darian shook his head. His bandana slipped and Molly gasped upon seeing six blue lines on his cheeks, three on each. The mark of a seer.**

** "No!" Darian shouted pulled his black mask up over his mouth. "No time for me! A boy is being hurt really bad. I do not know his name but his protectors are going to sell him tonight!" Molly dropped to her knees in the snow.**

** "What boy is this?" Darian put his hands to his head as the images of a beaton boy played in his head. The boy would be raped if he did not help. Darian screamed as his head felt like it would spilt apart.**

** "A boy with hair as dark as a raven's feather. Two eyes like emerald orbs. A loving mother and father died a year after he was born. A evil man took them away, now with cruel relatives he must stay. A potter is he but not forever will he be." Molly looked horrified. The small child was talking about harry potter. SHe pulled the small boy into the house.**

** HArry potter had been saved and adopted by Darian's older brother. But Darian was left in the hands of his abusive father. Darian knew that was where he must stay. Over the next few years Darian and GInny were inseperable.**

** Seven year old Ginny sat crying on the fence. A small kitten was in her hands. Seeming to know he was needed Darian came up the walk with a likp. A few of his fingers was broken and blood smeared his face. He gently sat next to Ginny taking the dead kitten from her. "Some evil boy hurt her. I couldn't save her." Darian looked to ginny before wrapping his good arm around her and letting her head rest on his bandaged shoulder.**

** "Gin there is no such thing as evil." Ginny looked at him shocked.**

** "But what about your daddy. He hurts you." Darian smiled before looking over her shoulder to see her mother standing there hanging the wash.**

** "Come on and I will explain. Mrs. Weasly do you have a small box?" Molly looked at Darian horrified. She took out her wand.**

** "Yes but come here and let me fix you right up." Darian stood in front of the woman as she magically healed his woulds like she did everyday. Than she let a cleaning spell wash over him before handing him the box. "Darian do you want to stay the night?" Darian shook his head.**

** "No ma'am. Daddy is gone and it's just me and momma tonight. She said she has been saving her money and is going to take me out tonight." Molly smiled.**

** "I am glad to hear that. Why do you need the box?" Darian took the kitten back from ginny and placed her in the box.**

** "A boy made a wrong decision." He said carrying the box to a near by tree and started to dig a small hole. Ginny tugger Molly's skirts.**

** "Mummy he said there is no such thing as evil. Tell him he's wrong." Molly looked to the boy wondering how someone so mistreated could think that.**

** "Why don't you ask him why he thinks there is no evil." Darian patted the dirt down and placed several rocks around the makeshift grave to mark it.**

** "There is no evil in this world. Just like there is no good. There is only life. Everyone makes decisions. For instance ginny, when you saw the kitten why did you try to save her?" Ginny looked at him confused.**

** "Becuase it is so little and helpless." Darian nodded with a smile leaning against the tree.**

** "See that was a choice you made. Everyone has choices. LIke when your momma tells you to do something. Do you do it?" Ginny nodded. "What if you don't do it?"**

** "I get punished."**

** "For every choice is a consequence. In every heart there is both light and darkness. We must try to live the life that is in the middle. If you live in the darkness you will never know love and will die alone. If you live too much in the light you might act like you are better than everyone else and die alone. Hold on." Darian went and got his guitar causing ginny to smile and clap. She loved it when he sung for her, he did it only for her and his mummy.**

** "I am black  
>I am white<br>I am all skins inbetween  
>I am young<br>I am old  
>I am a change that has been<br>I am scrawny  
>I am wellfit<br>I am starving for attention  
>I am famous<br>I am criptic  
>I am hardly worth a mention<br>I am short  
>I am height<br>I am any frame or statue  
>I am smart<br>I am challenged  
>I am striving for a future<br>The color of the sky is blues and greys  
>The color of the earth is greens and browns<br>The color of hope is rainbows and purple  
>And the color of peace is people together<br>(Shades of life...)  
>People together<br>(Shades of life...)  
>(I am...)<br>I am able  
>I am weak<br>I am some strength  
>I am none<br>I am deep  
>I am thought<br>I am often said than done  
>I am born<br>I am died  
>I am dust of humble roots<br>I embraced  
>I have pain<br>I am able of real fruits  
>I am slain<br>I am free  
>I am bonded to my life<br>I am rich  
>I am poor<br>I have wealth of real strive  
>The color of the sky is blues and greys<br>The color of the earth is greens and browns  
>The color of hope is rainbows and purple<br>And the color of peace is people together  
>I am shallow<br>I am glory  
>I am hiding from my shame<br>I am here while I lose  
>While I'm yearning for a name<br>I am empty  
>I am proud<br>I am seeking my tomorrow  
>I am growing<br>I am fading  
>I will hope I make this sorrow<strong>

**I am certain  
>I am doubtful<br>I am desperate for solution  
>I am leaving<br>I am student  
>I am fate, and evolution<br>I am spirit I am voice  
>I am memory not recalled<br>I am chance I am cause  
>I have never thought and walked<br>I am him  
>I am heard<br>I have reason without right  
>I am past I am hearing<br>I am present at all times  
>I am many<br>I am no one  
>I am season by each being<br>I am me  
>I am you<br>I am all sorts now degreeing...  
>The color of the sky is blues and greys<br>The color of the earth is greens and browns  
>The color of hope is rainbows and purple<br>And the color of peace is people together**

**I am life."**

** "What about your daddy?" Darian's smile was wiped off his face.**

** "Gin my daddy is not a person, he is a monster. What ever you do, you must avoid mosters. They have no light in their souls." Just as he said that a voice shouted and made him smile.**

** "Darian come on baby." Darian turned to see his mother standing there. Her long raven hair hanging in loose curls. She may have bruises and scars but to him she was beautiful.**

** "Bye ginerva. Bye mrs weasley." Darian raced over to his mother and she scooped him up laughing. Molly smiled placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder.**

** "Darian wasn't right mummy." Molly looked at her daughter with a smile.**

** "Why wasn't he right luv?" She asked taking ginny's hand and leading her into the house for a snack. Ginny smiled up at her.**

** "Because Darian has no darkness in him. He is pure light." Molly smiled picking her daughter up in her arms.**

** "That he is luv. That he is."**

** A year passed and things went downhill for Darian, his mother was very sick. It seemed to rain alot that year. One dark and stormy day with the thunder booming and the lighting racing across the sky a small boy walked slowly towards the house. He stopped just inside the gate and looked up to ginny's window. Tears poured down his cheeks.**

** "Fall!**

**Now The dark begins to rise, save your breath it's far from over  
>Leave the lost and dead behind, nows your chance to run for cover<br>I don't want to change the world, I just want to leave it colder  
>Light the fuse and burn it up, take the path that leads to nowhere<br>All is lost again, but I'm not giving in**

**I Will Not Bow, I Will Not Break  
>I Will shut the world away<br>I will not fall, I will not fade  
>I will take your breath away<strong>

**Fall!**

**Watch the end from dying eyes, now the dark is taking over  
>Show me where forever dies<br>Take the fall and run to heaven  
>All is lost again but I'm not giving in<strong>

**I will not bow, I will not break  
>I will shut the world away<br>I will not fall, I will not fade  
>I will take your breath away<strong>

**And I'll survive, paranoid I have lost the will to change**

**And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake  
>I will shut the world away<strong>

**"Yells"**

**I will not bow, I will not break  
>I will shut the world away<br>I will not fall, I will not fade  
>I will take your breath away<strong>

**And I'll survive, paranoid  
>I have lost the will to change and I am not proud, cold blooded, fake<br>I will shut the world away**

**Fall!" The front door opens and molly weasly is standing there. She heard it all. She looks at the hcild and her heart begins to break.**

** "GINNY! Please Ginny I need you." The window opened and ginny popped her head out of it.**

** "Darian i am busy right now. I don't feel good. Come back tomorrow." She said before closing the window. Darian fell to the ground on his knees.**

** "she hears his heavy breathing in the dark. his footsteps comin closer down the hall. she's so ashamed she's daddy's secret wants to die, she wants to cry.**

**the bruises on his face will go away. mom keeps him home from school till they fade. She's sorry he was born and tells him so. he takes it in and hangs his chin. He ducks anotherblow.**

**did God overlook it, that ought have been written. the eleventh commandment honor thy children.**

**he cries for hours, cries and never stops. he shakes so hard in his little craddle rocks. he'll never have the chance to be brand new. he'll never walk , he'll never talk. he's addicted too.**

**did God overlook it, that ought have been written. The eleventh commandemnt honor thy children.**

**thou shalt not kill. thou shalt not steal. Thou shalt not take the lords name in vain. Thou shalt not cause thy children's pain. God does not overlook it. What ought have been written. the eleventh commandment, honor thy children. honor thy children." Molly rushed out into the rain and fell beside Darian as he sobbed.**

** "Darian what is it?" She asked horrified of the songs he sang. Darian looked up to him. His eyes looked so lost.**

** "Momma died! She left me!" Molly rocked Darian in her arms. The poor little boy left only to his father and the kindness of his friends family.**

** Nine year old Darian sat on the stone wall, dried blood crusting on his face and clothes. Grabbing his guitar he looked up to her window.**

** "Some kids have and some kids don't  
>Some of us are wondering why<br>And mom won't watch the news at night  
>There's too much stuff thats making her cry<br>We need some help  
>Down here on Earth<br>A thousand prayers  
>A million words<br>But one voice was heard  
>A house a yard a neighborhood<br>Where you can ride your new bike to school  
>A kinder world where mom and dad<br>Still believe the golden rule  
>We need some help<br>Down here on Earth  
>A thousand prayers<br>A million words  
>But one voice was heard<br>Life's not that simple  
>Down here on Earth<br>A thousand prayers  
>A million words<br>But one voice was heard  
>One voice<br>One simple word  
>Hearts know what to say<br>One Dream  
>Can change the world<br>Keep believing  
>Till you find your way<br>Yesterday while walking home  
>I saw some kid on Newberry Road<br>He pulled a pistol from his bag  
>And tossed it in the river below<br>We need some help  
>Down here on Earth<br>A thousand prayers  
>A million words<br>But one voice was heard  
>Thanks for the help<br>Down here on Earth  
>A thousand prayers<br>A million words  
>But one voice was heard<br>One voice was heard  
>One voice was heard."<strong>

** The window remained closed so he tried another song.**

** "I've been looking at people  
>And how they change with the times<br>And lately all I've been seeing are people  
>Throwing love away and losing their minds<br>Or maybe it's me that's gone crazy  
>'Cause I can't understand why<br>All these people keep hurting each other  
>When good love is so hard to come by<br>So what's the glory in living  
>Doesn't anybody ever stay together anymore<br>And if love never lasts forever  
>Tell me what's forever for<br>I've been listening to people  
>And they say love is the key<br>And it's not my way to let them lead me astray  
>It's only that I want to believe<br>But I see love hungry people  
>Trying their best to survive<br>While in their hands is a dying romance  
>And they're not even trying to keep it alive<br>So what's the glory in living  
>Doesn't anybody ever stay together anymore<br>And if love never lasts forever  
>Tell me what's forever for<br>And if love never lasts forever."**

** Darien looked up to the window this time to see Ginny there but so was Harry. "Hey Dare!" GInny called looking down at him. Darien looked up that the two of them his heart aching. Ginny was falling for another. "Can't you sing a happier song?" Darian nodded strumming his guitar again.**

** " I can see clearly now the rain has gone  
>I can see all obstacles in my way<br>Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind  
>It's going to be a bright, bright sunshiny day<br>It's going to be a bright, bright sunshiny day  
>I think I can make it now the pain has gone<br>And all of the bad feelings have disappeared  
>Here is the rainbow I've been praying for<br>It's gonna be a bright, bright sunshiny day  
>Look all around<br>There's nothing but blue skies  
>Look straight ahead nothing but blue skies<br>I think I can make it now the pain has gone  
>And all of the bad feelings have disappeared<br>I can see clearly now the rain has gone  
>It's gonna be a bright, bright sunshiny day<br>It's gonna be a bright, bright sunshiny day  
>It's gonna be a bright, bright sunshiny day."<strong>

** Ginny smiled down at him. "That was good dare really good." Darian smiled up at them.**

** "Do you wanna play? My dad isn't home for the whole day." Ginny looked at Harry and shook her head.**

** "I promised harry I would play and it's only a two player. Tomorrow I promise." Darian looked down as the window closed. He was too heart broken to see the twins getting ready to throw balloons filled with goo at him. SPLAT! Darian was covered head to toe in green goo. The front door opened and two people came out.**

** "Oh Darien." Molly said waving her wand but the goo would on dissapear. "Once i get my hands on those boys I swear." Darian took his shirt off revealing all the bruises and scars on his body. He used the shirt to rub the goo and blood off his face and out of his hair. Molly started to get teary eyed looking at the boy. He had rope burns around his chest. "Let's get you inside." Darian shook his head looking up at the window in tears.**

** "Is she thinking of him?" He asked Molly. "Is her heart still mine or did she give it to him?" Darian raced off through the gate to his own house. Slamming the door, he went to the living room and curled up in his momma's old rocking chair. As he cried himself to sleep, Darian thought of his mother and Ginny.**

** The next day Darian went back to the house at six am just like he had done sence he was four.**

** "There's a flower in the smallest garden  
>Reaching for the light<br>There's a candle in the darkest corner  
>Conquering the night<br>There is amazing strength In a willing hand  
>There are victories<br>That you've never planned  
>There's a hero<br>In everybody's heart  
>There's a fire inside of everybody<br>Burning clear & bright  
>There's a power in the faintest heartbeat<br>That cannot be denied  
>Go on and trust yourself<br>You can ride the wind  
>You're gonna take your dreams<br>Where they've never been  
>There's a hero In everybody's heart<br>Go on and trust yourself  
>You can ride the wind<br>You're gonna take your dreams  
>Where they've never been<br>There's a hero In everybody's heart  
>There's a hero In everybody's heart."<strong>

** Ginny's window opened and she poked her head out glareing at him. "Go away Darian. I am not in the mood for you." SHe said before slamming the window shut. For the second morning in a row the green goo covered him. Darian's small chest heaved as he slowly headed home. His father met him at the door.**

** "Get in here ya bastard." Tobais slurred taking off his belt and shoving the child into the room. The door closed and screaming could be heard inside.**

** For the next three days Darian sang his song and Ginny pushed him away. But Darian would not give up. Ginny was his best friend. She was his light.**

** "I'm always too late  
>I see the train leaving<br>I'm always laughing  
>When it's not cool to smile<br>I'm always aiming  
>But somehow keep missing<br>So how did you get here  
>Something is wrong<br>Where did I go right  
>How did I get you<br>How come all this blue sky is around me  
>And you found me<br>Where did I go right  
>How did I get you<br>I don't know how I did  
>But somehow now I do<br>I'm always driving  
>Forget where I'm going<br>Should have turned left  
>But I was singing some song<br>And I, I am arriving  
>As everyone's leaving<br>But there you are waiting  
>Something is wrong<br>Where did I go right  
>How did I get you<br>How come all this blue sky is around me  
>And you found me<br>Where did I go right  
>How did I get you<br>I don't know how I did  
>But somehow now I do<br>Makes no sense to me  
>No it isn't clear<br>But somehow you're standing here  
>Something gets to me<br>It's that nothing is wrong  
>Where did I go right<br>How did I get you  
>How come all this blue sky is around me<br>And you found me  
>Where did I go right<br>How did I get you  
>I don't know how I did<br>But somehow now I do."**

** This morning the window did not open. The boys just hung out their window waiting to see if their little sister would respond. Darian took a flower in his hand and blew the petels so the formed a butterfly and went up to the window.**

** "Another day has gone**

**I'm still all alone**

**How could this be**

**You're not here with me**

**You never said goodbye**

**Someone tell me why**

**Did you have to go**

**And leave my world so cold**

**Everyday I sit and ask myself**

**How did love slip away**

**Something whispers in my ear and says**

**That you are not alone**

**For I am here with you**

**Though you're far away**

**I am here to stay**

**But you are not alone**

**For I am here with you**

**Though we're far apart**

**You're always in my heart**

**But you are not alone**

**'Lone, 'lone**

**Why, 'lone**

**Just the other night**

**I thought I heard you cry**

**Asking me to come**

**And hold you in my arms**

**I can hear your prayers**

**Your burdens I will bear**

**But first I need your hand**

**Then forever can begin**

**Everyday I sit and ask myself**

**How did love slip away**

**Something whispers in my ear and says**

**That you are not alone**

**For I am here with you**

**Though you're far away**

**I am here to stay**

**For you are not alone**

**For I am here with you**

**Though we're far apart**

**You're always in my heart**

**For you are not alone**

**Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'**

**And girl you know that I'll be there**

**I'll be there**

**You are not alone**

**For I am here with you**

**Though you're far away**

**I am here to stay**

**For you are not alone**

**For I am here with you**

**Though we're far apart**

**You're always in my heart**

**For you are not alone**

**For I am here with you**

**Though you're far away**

**I am here to stay**

**For you are not alone**

**For I am here with you**

**Though we're far apart**

**You're always in my heart**

**For you are not alone..."**

** The front door was thrown open and Ginny came out. She scooped up a bunch of the rocks in the driveway and started to throw them at him. "Get out. I don't care about you! I don't like you! Are you too stupied to understand?" She demanded. Darian looked at her heart broken. He was chased away from her home. The next week she did the same thing. But every morning he was there. Than one day he wasn't. One day passed, than another and another. Soon an entire week passed without a sign from the boy.**

** In a dirty house lay a boy in a bed, his bed burried in the pillow. He was so ashamed of what was happening. A chain held him to the bed as one of his fathers 'friends' came into the room to see him. Darian screamed in pain as the man soiled him. Darian truly wished he would die. Darkness over came him. The next day he was sold and left in a dark van.**

** The years passed and no one heard from him. Ginny tried to find him, she felt so bad about what she did. Ginny had just discovered the curse of womanhood and did not handle it well. Ginny started hogwarts and fell in love with harry. The ring lay forgotton in her closet, slowly the name changed from darian to Harry.**

** The sun was bright and sunny as a teenage walked through the gate to see Ginny having a birthday party. She was holding Harry's hand and kissed his cheek. The teen smiled at the sight. Everything was as it should be. Sixteen year old Ginny smiled at harry as the boy entered the party. Darian let his long raven hair to fall in his face as he walked over to Ginny. The crowd gasped, Severus looked at the boy and paled. The boy looked like he had been broken and pieced back together wrong. Darian did not say a word. His hand went out and a ring appeared. It was hers, he took his from his hand and held it out. It still held her name.**

** "Oh darian." She said wrapping her arms around him. She had missed him so much. Darian wrapped his arms around her.**

** "Remember no evil only life." He said as he took her hand and placed it in harrys with a smile. He pulled a small package from his pocket and handed it to her. Before she could open it however a crack could be heard as Lord Voldemort appeared. His wand trained on them. Darian stepped inbetween voldemort and the couple. Voldemort sneered.**

** "Who let you out of your cage?" Darian just glared at the man. "Well never mind, Avada Kadarva." As he spoke the spell a pain suddenly filled his sences. Darian was engulfed with the green light. Voldemort looked down and to his horror saw a knife sticking out of his chest. He looked up at Ginny confused before falling to the ground beside Darian. Ginny rushed over and held Darian sobbing into his chest. That day the world lost a good soul. That day the world was free.**

** The funeral was beautiful and every year ginny would place fresh flowers on the graves of eileen and darian Snape. Harry and ginny married and had three children.**

** One day Lily came running into the house with a dead bird in her hands. "Mummy some evil boy killed the poor birdie." Ginny sighed as she bent down to her daughter.**

** "Lily let's bury the bird." She said. Ginny stood up and her mother handed her a box with a smile. Taking her daughter's hand she went outside and together they burried the creature. Ginny placed stones all around the fresh grave before turning to her six year old. "Lily there is no such thing as evil." Lily looked to her mother confused. Molly watched from the doorway and had a sudden vision of dejavu as Ginny told Lily what Darian had told her those many years ago. James and DJ came running out of the house with harry close behind them.**

** "What are you three up to?" Ginny asked as they all sat down. Harry shrugged.**

** "The boys found something. And they wanted to show you." Alby proudly held out a small package wrapped in brown paper and twine. Ginny's heart ached. Harry looked at it sadly. "Ginny maybe it is time for you to open it. After all, Darian was a hero."**

** "This is uncle Darian's gift to you mummy?" Lily asked. Ginny nodded remembering the stories she told her children about their silent brave little hero. "Wouldn't he be sad that you didn't open it?" Ginny took a deep breath as she undid the wrappings. It was a small handcarved box and on the top a butterfly. Ginny opened it to find several items along with a letter that said read me. Molly came over and sat with her children and granchildren. Soon she was followed by severus.**

** "To my dearest Ginerva,**

** First let me say I forgive you. I never held how you treated me during our last days agaisnt you. How could I? You were the light that kept me going through the years I was slave to one Thomas Riddle. I escaped that day with the help of Draco Malfoy. He was a true friend. I had a vision that Thomas was going to harm you and your future husband and I could not let that happen. Without you two the world would be dark. Without you there would be no Lily rose, James Severus nor Darian Jay. Ginny for your family I give you these gifts.**

**Pendents so your family will be safe. Just press the butterfly and say the name. It will tell you where that family memeber is and transport you to them if nessesary. A journal into which you should write your lifes experiances. Mine are in the brown. and a set of rings, and to harry I give you my blessing. I know you will love her as you grow old and watch your grandchildren. I give you my light. My ginerva. To mrs. Weasly, i give you a stone. It will let you heal those you love. When fred's wife goes into labor have it handy and you will receive a great suprise. And to my brother severus. We shared a mother and father, but most imporatantly we shared a simliar past. I am sorry I could not explain to you when I was younger why I had to stay. It was my destany, I stayed to keep all the things was harming Ginny and harry. If not the darkness would have one. I give you our mothers necklace. She told be wondersul stories about you. I would have loved to know you.**

** To lily. There are monsters in this world. You know this well from the stories your momma tells you. It is alright to acknowledge the fact they are there but it is never alright to become one. Watch carefully to those around you and help those who need more light in their hearts. I give you a forever flower. When ever you lose your way turn to the flower and it will bloom, make a tea and the answer will come to you.**

** To James. First of all stop picking on your school mates. It is wrong and it is mean. You are the oldest and your brother and sister look up to you. Do you want your sister to be afraid of you when you go to far and strike her? It is easy to tear a person apart. It is harder to put them back together. On a happier note lean towards herbology and you will change the world of medicine. I leave to you a book, i know you think i must be insane but one day you will thank me. It is a book about anchaint times and war. You will need it my lovely boy.**

** To DJ. Darian you hold a strong name. Live up to it. When times get hard and too much sing. I used to sing to your momma every morning. Your uncles would throw goo on my head for waking htem up at six so i would not reccomend it. Also my little namesake I leave a worn used guitar.**

** To my loved ones. I am sorry to have left you and never known some. I was born and turned into a broken boy but I left the world knowing you all would be safe for your lives and the lives of your children and so forth. The snape, potter and weasly line is strong. just remember that in every person there is darkness and there is light. It is your family who help you know the balance.**

** Sincerly with much love**

** Darian Tobias Snape**

** True Seer."**

** The small family looked around at each other as they each held their gifts. They all thought about the little boy they knew or heard stories about. A soft breeze surrounded them and they all felt his presence. Ginny smiled looking to her family. She knew dariands words were true. It is your family who helps keep the balance.**

**The end.**


End file.
